Retour
by Clewilan
Summary: Les anglophones ont une expression pour ça: "Home is where the heart is". Lui n'en sait rien, il se contente d'agir.


Code Lyoko_ appartient, je crois, à _Antefilms_ - corrigez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas - mais de toute façon, pas à moi. Texte qui se passe après la série, la phrase en italique est censée être "en japonais dans le texte". Bonne lecture ! -Clewilan_

_

* * *

_L'aéroport était gigantesque. Démesuré. Et pourtant, ce n'était même pas la capitale; mais d'après ce qu'il avait lu et vu, toutes les mégapoles du pays étaient à l'image de l'univers bourdonnant dans lequel il venait de débarquer.

Il était visiblement le seul paumé du coin, mais au moins il ne paniquait pas, et c'était déjà ça. Et puis il pouvait se débrouiller: après tout il étudiait la langue depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Un maigre sac à l'épaule, il trouva la sortie, et se coinça dans le métro après avoir trouvé lequel il devait prendre. Une correspondance, puis deux, et il se retrouva dans le train pour la proche banlieue ouest de Kyoto. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, peut-être parce que la majorité cherchait simplement à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Il se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment vivable et ce qu'elle en pensait. Il se permit un mince sourire. Il allait bientôt savoir.

Son portable vibra, recevant enfin un message envoyé une heure plus tôt. "T'es arrivé ?" N'osant imaginer le prix d'un texto partant du Japon vers la France, il voulut écrire une réponse courte mais ne put s'empêcher de préciser que non, il ne s'était pas perdu au cas où un certain blond aurait posé la question. Ils devaient bien se moquer, tous les trois.

Quand il sortit du train, poussé par un flot de personnes pressées de rentrer chez elles, il se retrouva face à une nouvelle difficulté: trouver la maison. Parce qu'il avait refusé qu'on lui imprime un plan, et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il réussit néanmoins à se faire comprendre et à suivre les explications du premier passant qu'il trouva - sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'on le regardait un peu bizarrement. Et puis il finit par se retrouver devant un pavillon pas si différent de son ancien chez-elle.

C'était bien la seule chose à ne pas trop avoir changé…

Il songea un instant à escalader la gouttière, comme avant, mais vu qu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux, et qu'il n'était pas attendu, il ne tenait pas à finir au commissariat. Alors il inspira un grand coup, franchit le portail, mais la porte d'entrée, elle, s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. De la maison sortirent trois étudiantes - du moins c'était ce qu'il supposait - et elles eurent une moue suspicieuse quand elles le repérèrent. Puis elles semblèrent réaliser quelque chose: elles échangèrent un regard entendu et lui glissèrent des sourires complices en babillant à toute vitesse. Cependant il crut distinguer le mot _kawaii _parmi leurs gloussements, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment. Avant de tourner au coin de la rue, elles lui firent de petits signes très agités de la main auxquels il répondit par politesse, à moitié gêné et ne sachant pas pourquoi.

Il décida de ne plus se prendre la tête et sonna.

- _Mahiro-chan, si tu as encore oublié un livre à la maison je- _

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qui l'attendait à l'entrée de chez elle.

- Ulrich, souffla Yumi - y avait-il un stade après l'ébahissement total ?

- _Tadaima, _fit-il comme si la situation était la plus naturelle du monde, alors qu'au fond il devait avouer qu'il était mort de trouille.

Elle avait sacrément mûri, depuis trois ans. Et il était évident que les photos qu'elle avait envoyées à toute la bande ne lui rendaient pas justice.

… Non, non, non; il n'aurait pas dû penser ça; enfin quoi, il n'était plus un collégien idiot qui avait le béguin pour une fille - et quelle fille! - d'une classe supérieure, et devait sortir une super-phrase genre maintenant pour montrer que lui aussi il -

- _Okaerinasai_, fit-elle légèrement perplexe, sans peut-être réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait cette réponse, offerte un peu par réflexe. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ah, oui, si elle prenait les devants il allait certainement s'en sortir. Tant pis pour la phrase classe.

- Une surprise ? tenta Ulrich.

Et elle sourit et ce fut la fin. Bon sang, ce qu'elle lui avait manqué.

- Bon, on ne va rester là, rentre. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas prévu d'autre endroit où dormir, de toute façon.

- Ben, non.

- Et pourquoi pensais-tu qu'on t'aurait laissé faire ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit - il avait visiblement fait une erreur et -

Et il vit qu'elle se moquait. Ca aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas.

Il réalisa juste après l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir, cependant Yumi ne releva pas, se contentant de remettre une de ses désormais longues mèches derrière son oreille, avant de lui prendre doucement la main pour l'emmener au salon.

- On reparlera de ce dernier point ce soir, lui glissa-t-elle juste avant qu'Hiroki n'éclate de rire en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

- Ben t'en as mis du temps pour venir, Ulrich!

Ce dernier eut un sourire.

- Ouais.

Mais maintenant, songea-t-il en observant sa compagne qui rayonnait et le fixait avec la même intensité, leurs routes allaient peut-être arrêter de croiser et finir par suivre la même trajectoire.


End file.
